Duo sera toujours Duo et l'on n'y peut rien
by Shin Shiroi Maxwell
Summary: Selon Wufei, il est insupportable. Pour Quatre, c'est un être plein de vie dont l'absence serait inconcevable. Du point de vue de Trowa, il est un mystère. Mais pour Heero ?


Titre : " Duo sera toujours Duo... et l'on n'y peut rien "  
Auteur : Shin Maxwell " MA MUSE EST REVENUE ! "  
Genre : Sonfic, **YAOI, petite connotation LEMON**  
Couples : Bah, y a du 3+4, 4+3, 4x3, 5+S, 1+2, 2+1 et 1x2 ^^.... la totale kwa.  
Disclaimer :   
Shin : Bah, ma muse est revenue mais elle les a pas ramenés avec elle T_T. " Et l'on n'y peut rien " appartient à Goldman ( super chanson qui remonte le moral ^^ )  
Notes :  
Shin : TADAM !  
Duo : NAAAAAAN ELLE EST DE RETOUR !  
Wufei : Ca fait combien de temps qu'elle nous a plus " empruntés " à nos proprios légaux ?  
Shin : Bah, ça fait bien... 3 jours ! Vous rendez compte ?!  
Quatre : En effet...  
Shin : Panne d'inspiration ! Mais elle est revenue quand j'ai entendu " Et l'on n'y peut rien " de Goldman, cette chanson est faite pour Duo ^o^.  
Duo : Voyons ça...  


09/02/2003  


* * *

" Duo sera toujours Duo... et l'on n'y peut rien "

_Comme un fil entre l'autre et l'un  
Invisible, il pose ses liens_

Voilà bien deux semaines que Duo, Heero, Trowa, Quatre et Wufei habitaient ensemble. Ils s'étaient déjà souvent retrouvés en groupe auparavant, mais la plupart du temps c'était lors de missions ou au fond d'une cellule.  
Pas le meilleur endroit pour faire connaissance quoi.  
En deux semaines, des liens d'amitié s'étaient créés entre chacun, et ce, de manière fulgurante.  
Tout ça grâce à Duo.  
Grâce à ce concentré de vie et d'énergie qui avait rallumé une lueur de joie au fond des yeux de chacun.  
Même Heero avait fondu comme neige au soleil devant ce sourire enjôleur et ces yeux de crépuscule.  
Mais après tout, qui ne fondrait pas devant le Shinigami ?  
Wufei et Heero étaient partis tous les deux pour une mission censée durer 3 jours. De son côté, Shinigami avait une autre mission : Caser 03 et 04.

_Dans les méandres des inconscients  
Il se promène impunément_

Et comme ça, par des petits tours de passe-passe, des répliques, des sous-entendus, la mission fut accomplie en moins de 48 heures, et ce, de manière si discrète que personne ne put dire avec certitude " C'est la faute à Duo ". C'était d'ailleurs le but qu'il recherchait : les caser sans qu'ils aient l'impression que tout aie été comploté. Duo était donc affalé devant la télé au matin du troisième jour lorsqu'un Quatre complètement décoiffé et avec plusieurs boutons de son pyjama défaits vint lui poser un gros bisou sur le front en le remerciant. Ah, les empathes... quels empêcheurs de comploter en rond !

_Et tout un peu tremble et le reste s'éteint  
Juste dans nos ventres, un noeud, une faim_

- GGYYYEEE ! HEE-CHAN ! WUFYFYYYYYY !  
- MAXWELL !

Toute la planque trembla au hurlement que poussa un Wufei écrasé au sol sous la furie Maxwellienne qui venait de lui sauter au cou. Ne voulant pas être la victime de " l'accueil " que lui réservait le Shinigami comme à chaque retour de mission, Heero s'éclipsa sur la pointe des pieds et commença à monter les escaliers qui menaient aux chambres. Malheureusement pour lui, Duo ne l'oublia pas et lui sauta au cou, lui faisant dévaler le peu de marches qu'il avait eu le temps de gravir.

- HEE-CHAN ! Tu croyais pouvoir échapper à mon câlinou de bienvenue ?!  
- Câlinou ? Mode ventouse, oui ! Baka, laisse-moi monter ! Et ne me saute pas dessus dans les escaliers, un de nous pourrait se faire mal !  
- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? Roooohhh !

Heero ne répondit pas et recommença son ascension.

- Et puis " me saute pas dessus dans les escaliers " ça veut dire que je peux le faire ailleurs ?!

Heero ne répondit pas mais n'en resta pas moins troublé... surtout lorsque Duo le dépassa et qu'il se retrouva, un instant, nez à nez avec une natte châtain à la délicate odeur d'orange, avant que celle-ci ne retourne battre les reins de son propriétaire. Se ravisant, Heero changea de destination et sauta pratiquement sous la douche, mettant le robinet à fond du côté " froid ".

_Il fait roi l'esclave et peut damner les saints,  
L' honnête ou le sage et l'on n'y peut rien_

Quatre sourit tout en épluchant les pommes de terre. Ahlala, Duo était vraiment quelqu'un d'incroyable ! Il arrivait même à ébranler le Soldat-Parfait ! Et cela ne faisait que s'ajouter à la longue liste de ses exploits, pensa Quatre en voyant Wufei dire des mots doux à Sally au téléphone.

- A quoi penses-tu, Quatre ?  
- A rien, Trowa, rien du tout, répondit l'empathe en embrassant son clown sur le bout du nez.

_Et l'on résiste, on bâtit des murs,   
Des bonheurs, photos bien rangées_

Heero plongea derrière l'écran de son ordinateur lorsque Duo entra dans la chambre.

" Oh non ! Le voilà qui remet ça ! "

Il se liquéfia à demi sur sa chaise lorsque Duo, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'une serviette autour des hanches, lui demanda ce qu'il avait et pourquoi il était si rouge d'un coup.

- Tout va bien. Mèle-toi de tes affaires et laisse-moi travailler, grogna Heero, remettant le masque du Soldat en place et tentant de calmer ses hormones.

Malheureusement pour lui, Duo ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et s'assit sur le bureau à côté de lui tout en finissant de déméler ses cheveux. Heero ne bougeait pas plus qu'une statue de marbre, d'abord parce qu'il s'en trouvait incapable, ensuite parce que le moindre mouvement l'obligerait à toucher Duo tant ce dernier était proche de lui. Il resta ainsi immobile jusqu'à ce qu'un Shinigami riant déjà sous cape sorte précipitamment de la chambre pour libérer ses éclats de rire ailleurs que sous le nez du pilote 01. Heero prit une profonde inspiration, rabbatit l'écran de son ordinateur sur le clavier d'un geste quasi-automatique et se dirigea vers son lit à la manière d'un robot. Là, il sortit un cahier de dessous son matelas et tira la photo qui lui servait de marque-page. Il contempla quelques instants le visage rieur qui lui souriait sur l'image de papier glacé puis se mit à écrire.

_Terroriste, il fend les armures,   
Un instant, tout est balayé_

- SHINIGAMI LIVEEEESSSS !  
- LA FERME MAXWELL !  
- Moi aussi je t'aime Wufy !

Heero garda le silence durant toute la mission. Voilà bien longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de mission tous ensemble. C'était agréable. Il en était venu à s'habituer à cette ambiance joyeuse, alors qu'ils ne venaient, après tout, ici que pour voler des vies. A présent, à chaque fois qu'il était seul sur une mission, il ressentait presque douloureusement l'abscence des cris de guerre de l'Américain, de ses chamailles avec Wufei, des informations toujours brèves et complètes de Trowa et des paroles rassurantes de Quatre lorsque l'un d'eux était en mauvaise posture.

- MAXWELL ! PETITE PESTE SANS HONNEUR ! UNE FOIS SORTIS D'ICI JE JURE PAR NATAKU DE TE DECOUPER EN RONDELLES !  
- Laisse tomber, Wufei. Tu sais tout aussi bien que nous que nous ne le changerons jamais.  
- BIEN DIT HEE-CHAN ! BANZAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

Quatre, lui, riait dans son cockpit. Duo était vraiment quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Si insupportable, et si attachant à la fois. Même si Wufei et lui ne cessaient jamais de se chamailler, Quatre savait pertinemment que le Chinois s'ennuirait si jamais l'Américain venait à s'arrêter de le provoquer... 

- Boah... y'en a plus... FEIFEI ! Tu m'en as pas laissé quelques uns ?!  
- C'est WU-FEI !

... ce qui n'était pas près d'arriver !

_Tu rampes et tu guettes et tu mendies des mots  
Tu lis ces poètes et peints ces tableaux_

- Hee-chan ?  
- Fous-moi la paix.

Duo se traîna jusqu'au lit du Soldat-Parfait où il appuya ses coudes. Un pépin lors de la dernière mission, et voilà Heero cloué au lit ( de force, ne sous-estimez pas le pouvoir de persuasion de Quatre ) avec bras cassé, cheville foulée, cotes brisées et fièvre de cheval de surcroît. Quatre, Wufei et Trowa étant sur une autre mission, Duo avait été désigné " garde-malade " d'office. Le Shinigami prenait d'ailleurs un malin plaisir à répertorier les grimaces d'Heero à chaque fois qu'il était question de changer les bandages ou de prendre les médicaments. Heero en était presque à bout de nerfs après deux jours passés à le supporter, lorsque, au soir du deuxième jour, il eut une vision qui changea à tout jamais la vision qu'il avait de Duo. Le jeune homme était devant la fenêtre, les coudes posés sur le rebord et contemplait le crépuscule. Quatre jours d'espionnage Yuyien à heures fixes plus tard, Heero en conclut que regarder le soleil se coucher était une habitude de Duo. Il ne le pensait pas aussi poète...

_Et tu cherches à croitre mais tu as 15 ans soudain  
Tu changes de phase et l'on n'y peut rien_

Les cinq pilotes étaient cachés au fond d'un hangar à MS. Décidemment, la veine n'était pas des leurs ces derniers jours. C'était à croire que Duo était passé de l'état de grigri à celui de porte poisse. Envoyés sur une mission d'infiltration, ils avaient été repérés dès les premières heures, et les voilà maintenant recroquevillés derrière des caisses pleines de munitions, attendant patiemment d'être retrouvés ou bien que tout se calme. Devant le sérieux de la situation, tous étaient silencieux comme leurs tombes. Même Duo. C'est donc avec un certain étonnement qu'Heero regardait le pilote 02. Ce dernier avait les sourcils froncés et écoutait attentivement Quatre qui faisait l'inventaire des sorties possibles tout en montrant le chemin à suivre sur la carte dépliée entre eux. A ces moments là, il voyait clairement le professionalisme du terroriste derrière le masque de Duo. Ils étaient en train de perdre espoir lorsqu'une tête bien connue apparut derrière les caisses.

- Besoin d'aide ?  
- SALLY !  
- Dépêchez-vous de sortir de là, j'ai amené les Manguanacs avec moi, ils s'occupent de nous faire place nette.  
- Mais comment as-tu su que... ?  
- Hilde s'est infiltrée ici peu avant vous... et avec beaucoup plus de succès.

Shinigami retrouva alors toute sa bonne humeur et son sourire remplaça son expression définitivement trop sérieuse pour être sienne.

- SHINIGAMI LIVES !  
- Notre grand gamin est de retour, aie pitié de nous Nataku...  
- Wufyyyyyyyyyyy ? Attends un peu qu'on sorte ici et tu vas voir ta couette...

Quatre leva les yeux au ciel. Décidément, il ne changerait jamais.

_Il s'invite quand on l'attend pas_

- PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE ! DUO FOUS MOI LE CAMP D'ICI !  
- Désolé Hee-chan ! chantonna Duo en refermant la porte de la salle de bains.

Heero sauta littéralement sur la commode de la salle de bains et la poussa devant la porte pour la bloquer. Maudit soit ce maudit verrou cassé ! Et voilà que Duo venait de le surprendre dans la salle de bains en tenue d'Adam ! Il manqua ne pas se reconnaître en se voyant dans la glace, les yeux exorbités, les joues rougies. Américain de malheur... mais comment se faisait-il qu'il aie autant d'impact sur lui ? Ce genre d'incident était déjà arrivé une fois avec Trowa, mais il ne s'en était pas soucié plus que ça.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? gémit-il en appuyant sa tête contre le mur.

_Quand on y croit il s'enfuit déjà_

- Duo ? Je peux te parler une seconde ?  
- Tiens, tiens, tout arrive ! Heero d'humeur bavarde ! Bah, c'est trop rare pour ne pas en profiter, vas-y je t'écoute !  
- Heu... en fait c'est assez compliqué et...

Duo tendit l'oreille en entendant Heero bafouiller. Il fallait vraiment que le sujet soit important pour qu'il perde ses moyens de la sorte !

- Je... ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'arrive... je veux dire... je me sens bizarre... je réagis étrangement... normalement il y a certaines choses qui ne me feraient pas réagir et maintenant...  
- Ca ne te va pas de tourner autour du pot.  
- ... tu ne me laisses pas indifférent...

Duo sursauta.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?!  
- Je veux dire... quand tu es là... rien n'est pareil... je ne me reconnais plus et... je crois que... que...

DRING DRING !

- Ah ?! Ca doit être les pizza que j'ai commandées !

Duo sortit en courant, trop heureux de pouvoir s'échapper de cette conversation trop gênante à son goût. Heero fixa d'un air désespéré la place où était assis Duo quelques secondes avant. Et là, il fit quelque chose qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis des années : il éclata en sanglots.

_Frère qui un jour y goutas  
Jamais plus tu ne guériras_

3 jours après, c'est un Heero exaspéré qui s'enferma dans la salle de bains avec Duo, bien décidé à finir ce qu'il avait commencé et à obtenir des explications quant au comportement du Shinigami. Au bout de deux heures, Quatre jura avoir entendu de l'eau couler dans la baignoire. On ne revit les deux pilotes qu'au moment de manger. Le lendemain matin, Quatre trouva le lit de Duo tel quel. Quant au lit d'Heero, il avait accueilli deux coeurs en mal d'amour durant la nuit. L'empathe avait souri devant le charmant tableau que faisaient ses deux amis, ainsi enlacés dans le même lit, et avait refermé la porte, leur laissant un peu de repos et profiter des " vacances " qu'ils avaient en l'absence de missions. A partir de ce jour, il devint impossible de déscotcher Heero de Duo, pour le plus grand bonheur de ce dernier.

_Il nous laisse vides et plus morts que vivants  
C'est lui qui décide, on ne fait plus semblant_

Voilà 3 jours qu'une ambiance lourde pèse sur la planque. La raison en était simple : Duo manquait à l'appel. Il était parti pour une mission en solitaire d'une semaine. Heero marchait dans la maison sans but précis, comme une âme en peine, tirant une tête de trois pieds de long. Wufei passait deux fois plus de temps à s'entraîner au sabre, Trowa ne lâchait plus son journal et Quatre, qui faisait pourtant de son mieux pour apporter un peu de joie à ses compagnons, commençait doucement mais sûrement à perdre espoir. Le troisième soir arrivait tristement lorsque le téléphone sonna. Quatre se précipita vers l'appareil et attrapa le combiné d'une main tremblante.

- SHINIGAMI COMES BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK ! cria une voix bien connue à l'autre bout du fil.

_Il choisit ses tours, et ses va, et ses vient  
Ainsi fait l'amour et l'on n'y peut rien_

A peine la porte avait-elle été ouverte que Duo s'était propulsé au cou d'Heero et avait lié ses jambes autour de sa taille, babillant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Quatre riait discrètement dans son coin, Trowa souriait et Wufei cherchait désespérément un mouchoir histoire de ne pas transformer le hall en mer rouge avec son saignement de nez ( déclenché bien entendu par la position plus que suggestive qu'avait immédiatement adopté Duo sur son Heero ).

- Je vous ai manqué ?!  
- Pourquoi es-tu revenu si tôt ? demanda Heero.  
- Maaiieuuh ! La mission a juste fini plus tôt que prévu ! Tu préfèrais que je reste là-bas Hee-chan ?  
- Non, mais la maison était TRES calme ! grogna Wufei.  
- Qua-chaaaaaaan ?  
- Oui Duo ?  
- Combien d'heures par jour pour Wufy ?  
- Deux dehors le matin, une dedans l'après midi et une dernière avant de dormir.  
- Mais c'est qu'il a doublé le temps d'entraînement mon petit Wufyfy ! fit Duo en pinçant les joues dudit Wufyfy. Je t'ai manqué ou tu voulais te maintenir en forme pour continuer à me courser ?  
- MAXWELL ! ARRETE DE RACONTER DES CONNERIES ! Et puis... LACHE MES JOUES !

Duo tira la langue et s'enfuit à l'étage sur un " Vais prendre une douche " joyeux, sans omettre de poser un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son Japonais auparavant.

- Et dire qu'il m'a manqué... râla Wufei.  
- Avoue, tu en aurais été malade s'il n'était pas revenu, dit Trowa.  
- Bien sûr... j'ai juré de lui faire bouffer sa tresse un de ces jours. Pas question qu'il crève avant que je ne l'aie fait.

Le reste de la soirée se passa gaiement. Après un repas typiquement Maxwellien ( pizza dégoulinante avec triple ration de fromage, le tout noyé de coca et glace en dessert ) une " soirée-télé " entre amis avait été bienvenue. Malheureusement, rien ne semblait pouvoir fatiguer le Shinigami ce soir là. C'est donc en sautillant encore dans tous les sens qu'il entra dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Heero.

- Tu as l'air en forme, dit Heero tout en ouvrant le lit.  
- Ouep ! Je pourrais bien aller me latter une petite centaine de Ozzies là, maintenant tout de suite pour me défouler !  
- Je ne penses pas que tu puisses te trouver quelques robots mobiles bien gras à cette heure là.  
- Dommage... mais de toute façon, je connais un autre moyen d'éliminer l'énergie ! fit-il avec un sourire en coin et un regard on ne peut plus explicite.  
- Ca tombe bien, moi aussi je pensais à quelque chose, commença Heero en se rapprochant de lui, se pourrait-il que nous ayons la même idée ?  
- Hummmm ça m'en a tout l'air !  
- Je te préviens : c'est toi qui en as eu l'idée alors à partir de maintenant, on ne retourne pas en arrière !  
- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi.

Ce n'est que deux heures plus tard qu'un Duo exténué libéra son corps du membre chaud qui venait de se répandre à l'intérieur de lui avant de se laisser tomber entre les bras de son Japonais préféré.

_On n'y peut rien_

Duo s'endormit instantanément, et malheureusement un peu trop tôt pour entendre les derniers mots d'Heero.

- Tu es vraiment un démon... incorrigible, insupportable... mais horriblement attachant. Ne change jamais, mon petit diable, c'est comme ça que nous t'aimons.

FIN

**Notes à 22h52 :**

Shin, Duo et Quatre sont tous les trois assis sur le lit de l'auteuse, cette dernière au milieu avec son clavier sur les genoux.

Shin ( s'empiffrant de galettes St Michel ) : OUAIS J'L'AI FINIE !  
Duo ( chipant les galettes de Shin ) : J'aime bien cette fic.  
Shin ( mangeant toujours ) : Ah bon ? Moi je la trouve bizarre... en fait chais pas trop comment l'expliquer...  
Quatre ( piquant une paille d'or ) : Bizarre ? Vraiment ?  
Shin ( la bouche pleine ) : Ouais...  
Duo ( finissant un gateau ) : C'est peut être dû à la LOOOONGUE absence de ta muse ?  
Shin ( ouvrant un nouveau paquet ) : Peut-être...  
...  
...  
...  
Shin, Quatre et Duo : MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !  
Trowa, Wufei et Heero, cachés dans un coin de la chambre : Irrécupérables...  
Trowa : Rapellez-moi de faire suivre un programme de désintoxication au sucre à Quatre à la fin des notes.  
Wufei : Ouais... rapellez-moi d'aiguiser mon sabre pour Shin.  
Heero : Faites-moi penser à inventer le " virus dévoreur de fics ".  
Shin ( balançant un paquet de gateaux éventrés dans la poubelle ) : On r'met ça ?  
Duo et Quatre ( shootés ) : OUIIIIIIIIIIIIII !  
Trowa, Heero et Wufei ( courant hors de la chambre ) : OSKOUUUUURR !!!


End file.
